The present invention relates to toothbrushes and relates more particularly to a toothbrush in which the bristles are directly integrally molded on the handle. The present invention further extends to a method for producing such a toothbrush.
Various types of toothbrushes have been disclosed for use in cleaning the teeth and stimulating the gums. According to the known structures, a toothbrush is generally comprised of two parts, namely, the handle and the bristles, wherein the bristles are vertically fastened in the handle at one end. Because the bristles are separately fastened in the handle at one end, standard quality may be difficult to maintain and, manufacturing process is complicated. Further, the bristles may easily drop from the place due to temperature or weather change.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problems. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush which is easy to manufacture and durable in use. According to the main aspect of the present invention, the bristles are made of plastic material and directly molded on the handle to be incorporated therewith into an integral piece of device.